The Queen to Be
by WildRunner12
Summary: I don't want to be queen, Yet here I am six months before my coronation. Though all of it is not so bad, especially when I have four awesome, yet deadly teachers to train me into one. Who are they, Assassin's of course! Though with them out of place in dimensions and time make it extremely difficult to get underway. Care to find out what happens? OC/ modern times. Rated M later on.
1. Arabella's Prologue

**Hi, Wildrunner12 here. This is my first ever fan fiction and I don't mind having people criticize my story, as long as you're** _ **reasonable**_ **and not an arse about it. I'd appreciate it greatly. Give me a chance and I'll try to make it worthwhile.**

 _ **I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of It's characters. I only own Arabella, the plot, and the oc's present. History on the Netherlands are not one hundred percent accurate, and is only supplied for the plot of the story.**_

 **Thank you**

Arabella's Prologue

I don't want to be queen.

Pretty sure that I just stumped you for a second or so right? 'You don't want to be queen? Yeah that's right, and in all honesty it's pretty simple if you think about it. The word 'queen' sort of ties it all into a really tight, but complicated knot. Its just as it says however, I really don't want to be queen. If you're still confused on the matter, here's a more detailed explanation on my current confliction.

I Live in a particular area in the north, and will rule over them in six months time. My great, great, great grandfather William of Orange was appointed as ruler of what is now known as the Netherlands. He did this by leading a Dutch revolt solidifying his power and creating a separate Dutch republic. If you research this later believe me when I tell you that that is far from the truth, but hey the world sees it that way so let the world think it as well. At least that's what my father says. Anywho, William created a system where the people would have a choice on matters instead of it being all left up to him. He felt that if you have a strong connection to your people then you'll have an everlasting kingdom. Apparently he was right cause here I am, hundreds of years later about to continue ruling this country into a new age.

You caught up yet? Good, well that's only a minor part of this tale. It gets a little bit interesting later, but right now I'm on me.

At first I wasn't supposed to be the next in line for the throne. I am the middle child of a family of five, and my older brother Arnold was going to be king. That is until he ran off to start his own life.

He was so made for this position. Years of practice and training only for it to be wasted in a single night. In fact he was so good that he managed to evade our own top security before leaving the country. Talk about genius. Well since he left and I was the only one who was eligible enough for the title, It is up to me to lead our people for the rest of my life. Worst decision my father has ever made.

I didn't want those, and still don't but what choice do I have? My dream was taken from me since Arnold abandoned his duties. I'll never be able to pursue my ideal profession as long as i'm stuck here. Which brings me to what I actually wanted to be.

I wanted to be a Novelist.

My love for reading and writing is so great that I have a room personalized for just that. It is my passion, and I was going to pursue it in college out of my country for further studies. My father even agreed seeming that I caused more harm than helped. I was trained for courtly manners and the likes of course, but I wasn't very good at the whole being a princess thing. I am what you'd call a free spirit, being trapped irritates me and being forced to choose angers me, so I do the opposite of what everyone wants, or do nothing at all really.

Respect is earned not gain, so when some snobbish rich foreigner expects me to be nice and act lady like, two words for them, Fudge you. I'm far from the perfect princess, but as a queen that is just asking for disaster. Which now brings you to this point.

True there were times where I could have just left, did what I wanted. Hell I could be in america right now being just plain bella instead of Arabella of Orange. That would mean however that I was abandoning my family and country, and I am not one to leave loose ends unfinished. I don't hate Arnold, as if I could ever hate my brother. I am just extremely disappointed in him. If he didn't want to be king he could have just said so. Instead he ran away from us, discarding any trust or strong bond we had between us. Though I guess there's no point in dwelling on the matter.

Now you know the first page of this chapter, but not the rest. There's a lot that happened that just couldn't be comprehended.

Let's see here where do I begin. Well might as well start with that evening where they, yes I mean they, literally appeared out of thin air. They weren't real, at least they weren't supposed to be yet there they stood looking confused and wary.

Who are they? The assassin's of course. The ones responsible of it all.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter One part One

**So yeah, the story begins! I honestly wasn't expecting anyone so soon since this is a new story and all, and yet here you are. Already three followers and it's only an epilogue! You guys are awesome and I love reviews very much so whenever you can please do so! Hearing you guys looking forward to this makes me feel motivated to continue. In fact there's a bonus for you at the end, and if you're new to this Welcome aboard!**

 _ **I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of It's characters. I only own Arabella, the plot, and the oc's present. History on the Netherlands are not one hundred percent accurate, and is only supplied for the plot of the story.**_

 **Chapter One: Part One**

Two words for you, boring as hell.

Wait that was three wasn't it? Can 'as' be considered a word since it's only two letters? What about 'I'? Is that even a word by itself? You know what, i'm off topic let's get to what I was trying to say.

This morning I had to attend the bane of my existence. The one thing I have in common with every normal teen on this planet, even if it's at your own house.

School.

Even though i don't attend a public or even private school(Though there is a heavy amount of secrecy involved) I'm still subjected to its horror. I did learn my reading and writing skills from it, even a bit of math which i enjoyed. After that it all went downhill. I mean think about it this way, have you ever been to school for royalty?! It's no joke and a pain in my arse since day one.

There is typically the whole family, excluding the king of course, and we are all taught the same thing. The only difference is the amount taught.

You know what, the topic of my family has popped up hasn't it? Well Let's just give you an example on the teachings of royalty. While I'm at it might as well give you their names and such since they'll be more involved a bit later in the story.

Arnold, Annmarie, and me Arabella _(Why they chose that name for me i'm not sure)_ are the eldest and triplets.

Wait I didn't tell you that earlier? Oh well, keep up anyway, I won't go into further detail on that end at least not now. If you're wondering why Anne the second eldest can't be queen all you need to know is that certain circumstances prevent her from it. In more ways than you know. In any event, let's get back on topic.

The three of us are the eldest so a lot of our studies goes into more complex courses. You know them as Economics, social standards, history, geography and many more subjects that is involved. We also go much further than what is taught in the public/ private school settings, but these are practically the most basic form of them as a whole.

Edith is the second youngest and is taught Social standards, History and geography. Of course math is involved but Edith has a learning disability so she is taught more on the learning curves side of things so that when she gets to our age she'll be able to handle it with some ease.

Benedict, or as we like to call him Bente is the baby of the family. He is only taught Social standards since he is way too young to learn anything else. Even if they tried to expand his learning he's still a kid. Little Bente's attention is always elsewhere and having mild ADHD doesn't help much either. So to compensate he is taught how to behave correctly now, so that in the future it wouldn't be a problem or so they say.

Well that covers how we learn here, but I guess it's pretty unfair to hate school so much when your family is there. However today they aren't here with me, at all. In fact it's a weekend. The only precious days I have to myself in my own little corner, and I'm stuck here being taught by myself.

Why am I being taught alone?

Well if you guessed that it had to do with anything that involves a Queen then ding,ding,ding! You are correct my friends! Pat yourselves on the back for this one, you deserve it.

The craziest part of it all is not why i'm being taught, It's what i'm being taught. This has thrown me into a loop all day. They aren't just teaching me new things, in fact their teaching me things I already know!

In other words, They're RE-TEACHING ME!

Who wants to learn everything all over again?! Name one human being, or king in this matter, who has without a doubt been taught everything over since they were in kindergarten?! I mean what the hell! Have they no faith in my thinking process, do they think i'm this dumb?! I just don't know anymore. Sad thing is I've been here since seven this morning, now it's eight at night. Being stuck here,and with the old bat Erna no less has been torture.

What kind of teacher is Erna? Let's put it this way, how much do you value your electronics? As soon as she even catches a glimpse of one it's gone forever, and not in the i'll put it in my drawer till the end of the day kind of gone.

My phone was a part of my essence, my very innocent pure soul. She even had her own little hello kitty casing custom made just for her. Erna must hate cats cause she pulled a sledge hammer out of nowhere and crushed it to tiny little pieces. From that day forward she and I had been made into arch- enemies,each trying to annoy the other to great lenghts. She didn't even have the decency to do so in private!

I'm done ranting now, sorry about that. Ever since that incident me and batsy never got along, and now she is the one teaching me this crap once again. I know she's number one in our country, but i'd settle for number two any day. Oh look she's glaring at me now, wonderful.

"Lady Arabella, pay attention! I will not repeat myself again." She says curtly.

Seriously? I've been here for thirteen hours without complaint (out loud) and she actually thinks that i've been listening? On the contrary i've been only thinking about leaving as soon as possible. You know what screw this i am leaving now.

"As much as I enjoy your 'lectures' I need some shut eye. Like seriously it's been almost twenty-four hours since we've started." I deadpanned.

She frowns at me for the use of the nickname I gave her, then looks promptly at her watch and nods in understanding.

"It is getting rather late, time for you to retire for tonight lady Arabella." She responds. Now it's my turn to frown at the use of my nickname.

Well it's not really a nickname, though the title still irks me. Seriously why do you have to emphasize the fact that i'm a chick every time! Another thing, time for me to retire? Who even says that anymore?! You know what, fudge this i'm out.

"Cooly oh's. See you Mrs. Grumpy!" I chirped. Before I even took a step out of the door, she managed to halt me in my tracks with a somewhat sore topic.

"You would think that since the announcement of your succession you would take things a bit more seriously." She retorts out disappointed.

Clutching my hand into a tight fist i swiftly turn around to face her not at all hiding my irritation.

"You think I wanted this title, this role? No I didn't so stop trying to force me to accept it, cause i never will truly." I snapped. I am tired of everyone always in my ear about this, and i don't need any lip from her either.

"I understand why I have to do this. I'll smile a fake one as asked, make deals and ensure that the kingdom is well managed. I will however not allow this to change me as a person. I'll do what I can, but it will have to be enough not just for this kingdom but for me as well."

She looks at me for a moment, not at all revealing any emotion. She simply nods before replying to my statement.

"You just don't get it I see. Well, you'll understand soon enough good day to you."

She turns away from me and quietly begins to pack her things. I huffed at her quick dismissal of my frustration and quickly head out into the main hallway. I need to go let off some steam in the blue room.

Remember that custom room I told you about earlier? Yeah well that's the blue room, where I keep all of my hobbies. I'm not just into reading and writing. I love to play games and draw pictures whenever I can. The blue room is just as it says, it's completely all different shades of blue in there. Blue curtains, Navy desk, Baby blue wallpaper, turquoise shelves. Every blue fanatics dream room is the blue room, which is where I was currently headed.

It took a total five minutes for me to get there(what the castle is huge!), and honestly I couldn't be any more happier. Now I can enjoy myself…

There were noises coming from the room. Pretty loud if you listen closely almost as if there was a hurricane that hit. Just who the hell is in there? I know the maids don't come out this far into the castle unless permitted. Laying my head against the ebony door I listen into the room hoping to catch anyone I recognized. Before I could lean even closer the door slams open and I am held in a choke hold. Any breath I had then was immediately knocked out of me as soon as I slammed into the wall.

" _Min 'ant?! 'Ayn kunt aittakhadhat li?!_ he says in what seems like a threatening manner.

I didn't know how to respond, like I could anyway. I don't even know how to speak in his language. It almost sounded Arabic. Just who in the hell was this guy?!

He seemed to not like my silence for he tightens his hold making me cry out in pain.

" _Ayn kunt aittakhadhat li?!"_ He repeats _._ How do I even respond?! Why does he keep tightening his grip?! Deciding to not just do nothing I quickly strangled out a response.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand just please let me go!"

He peers at me from under his hood deciding whether or not to let me go. Just when I thought he wouldn't release me, he does very slowly. I coughed quite heavy trying to regain my breathing then finally looked up to my captor.

He was adorned in all white from top to bottom, the only difference in colors were his armor, and the distinct red sash tied around his waist. He looked almost infamous in a way, and to be frank very familiar. His tan like skin was only seen through his hands and the bottom half of his face that appeared visible to me. His eyes a brown with a hint of gold at its tips drew me in for a second talk about a hottie here. Though I can't help but feel a sort of reminiscence towards him. Just where have I seen this guy before? While I was left to my musings he had not moved an inch from where he stood. He kept looking at me like I was some kind of puzzle. I started to get irritated but before i could respond he does so before me, in a language I am most familiar with.

"Who are you"? His accented voice questions. Oh that's kind of sexy, oh screw that!

"Uh okay then? I'm Arabella and you just choked me by the way, so I gotta say what the hell was that for?! I shout letting my anger get the best of me.

His eyes widen slightly at the sudden spike of range in my voice. What just cause i'm short doesn't mean I have a small voice.

He had the gall to look offended at my accusation. He was even about to try and intimidate me again if it hadn't been for me interrupting him once more.

"Who are you by the way? I feel like I know you i'm just unsure of how though." I mulled.

He stops midway for a moment looking at me in confusion and slightly panicked.

"I've never seen you before in my life, are you sure you've seen me before?" He questions.

"Maybe? I don't know, i'm not sure exactly. Can you take off your hood?" I asked.

He looks at me with a glare and curtly replies with a no.

"Well why not?! It's not like you're an assassin or…"

Wait a second, no this isn't right. He's not…...is he? I take another look at him then promptly switch the light on causing him to tense slightly at the sudden protruding length.

No Fudging way. It can't be him, That's just not possible! How can this…. I just don't understand! In order to further confirm my line of thinking I did the one thing that no one in their right mind would do in such a situation.

I called out his name.

"...Altair?"

His golden eyes snapped towards my jaded ones, acknowledgement of my response.

In my little fantasy before this moment, I used to say what the fudge to anything that frustrated me.

Here's my reality for you…..

"Holy shit."

 **And that's a wrap! Whew, that took a little bit for me especially with the days I have now. Again thank you all for tuning in on this and I hope to see you, and many more in on this story. Please leave a review and any critiques you may have. Also I got a little guessing game for you guys to try. I want you to guess what the Orange family looks like. I know I didn't give you enough or any description at all in regards to them but it was all in good fun. Again thanks a bunch see you next time!**

 **Yours truly WildRunner12**

 **Oh did you think that I forgot your bonus? Nope here you go!**

Unknown

Why did I leave?

I knew why I left. What drew me away from my home in the first place. Though I have yet to understand of its reliable information since I've arrived. Though I guess that shouldn't matter as long as there is a trail.

I wonder what Bella must think of me now? She probably hates my guts, or would say that I was stupid for just leaving them like that. However I believe that I've done the right thing. Not by her, Edith or little Bente. Not by the kingdom or father. This is all for Anne, sweet and hopeful Anne.

She doesn't deserve this, none of them do. However Anne is unfortunately tied into a thick web, and it's all **his fault.** I have to rectify this in any way that I can, because after all I love my family…..

 **More than anything.**

 _To be continued…..._


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, it's been a little while….. Oh who am I kidding it's been a month and a half almost. I'm so sorry it took me so long to write and type up the next chapter. I was just struggling with the way I wanted the story to play out. I mean I had a plan, but it wasn't clear enough to make a connection with it. I had to sit down and ask myself, what do I want to accomplish, and how do I go about it. From there I fleshed it out a lot better than before, and now I'm pumped and ready for action. Don't worry I'm in no rush, even if I want to get to the juicy parts quickly. Anywho's Hi old and new followers/readers. I'd like to welcome you to the story. I enjoy constructive criticism but like i said in the first chapter let it be reasonable and polite. Just bare with me guys i'm still adjusting. I love reviews so please leave a comment and let me know what you think of the story thus far. Without further ado let's get the wheel rolling!**

 _ **I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of It's characters. I only own Arabella, the plot, and the oc's present. History on the Netherlands are not one hundred percent accurate, and is only supplied for the plot of the story.**_

 **Thankyou**

Chapter One: Part Two

"Altair?"

He looks directly at me now, golden brown against green jades, his body rigid and taut and his hands clenching and loosing. I could have sworn I heard a subtle 'shink' sound to where is hidden blade would be. It was almost as if he was preparing for an attack, or more likely to attack me. Holy crap I need to defuse the situation, now!

"Okay now just ha-hang on a sec!" my voice stumbles out hesitantly as I hold up my hands in a calming gesture, and to also defend myself if things go south.

He makes no move for several minutes, several long agonizing minutes, before he seemingly decides that i'm no longer a threat. He crosses his arms across his broad chest in what seemed like an lax attitude but I knew better than to assume that he'd let down his guard so quickly. He steps back a little providing me with a bit of space. I'm not sure what prompted him to consider such an act, though I suspect that he believes that if he relents his threatening stance a bit then i'd be more inclined to answer any and all questions he might have for me. He's right in that assessment,it would have made any regular person feel more secure, and trusting.

But i'm not just any person, or regular one at that.

If I had decided to run away, to call for help it'd be futile knowing how quick assassin's are. I'm not that suicidal. Besides I had already decided to tell him everything, no sense in hiding the truth from him. Lying would just cause trouble in the long run.

And before any of you say, 'don't tell him what happens in the future! We don't know what kind of catastrophic events will occur if he finds out!', I already know. However in this circumstance I don't think this will affect anything in my future. He's not my ancestor directly, and honestly something would have popped up by now if it was something troublesome. In other words everything's fine for now, we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

In order to pacify this aggressive man in front of me, I gesture towards the single blue sofa against the far wall away from the door.

"Um so…. Would you like to have a seat?" I ask him in a polite manner.

He just stares at me in a passive- aggressive way unnerving me a bit, but I was determined to set things straight. No way am I dying tonight.

"I promise it's safe, I won't even try to run. I just think it'd better if we sat down first before we discuss anything." I reassured.

He continues to stare at me unmoving for several seconds, but relents. Even as he made his way towards the sofa he never loses eye contact with me, it was like a hawk staring at prey waiting for one false move before he strikes. I have to be careful with this man lest it'd be the last night on this planet.

As he settles onto the sofa, albet a bit stiff, I take the chair from my work desk and set it right in front of him all the while settling myself on it trying to make myself comfortable.

I was far from comfortable even as I began to really get a sense of him and how he works with the little bit of interaction we had thus far.

Although uncomfortable, I wasn't afraid of him. At least not in the way of one fearing for their life. It was more like I was astonished by his very presence. An ancient being in my blue room sitting across from me actually physically here. It was impossible and yet here he was. I wanted to know more, needed to know how he even came to be here. However with the way we started off our meeting I'm a bit miffed with his behavior. All those stories about him being a wise kind leader, went out the door as soon as he choked me.

Though I've been wasting time mulling over my thoughts, better hurry explain his whereabouts a soon as possible.

Taking a deep breath, I start to explain everything I knew I could answer for him.

"As I've said earlier my name is Arabella of Orange. You are currently located in my home, the orange castle. To be even more specific we currently reside in Amsterdam, the capital of the Netherlands in the far north." I explain in a calm manner.

"It is the year 2015, August 4th, which basically implies that you are nowhere near your current timeline. Whether if it was on purpose or not, I don't really know. However I do know who you are, though the means in which I required such knowledge is a bit….. discerning." I respond earnestly.

We never broke eye contact even as I began to explain everything I know. He makes no move to say anything, nor does his expression imply if he wants to. With how strong his poker face is you could have easily mistaken him for my father. Wow, even the cute ones are so broody. Am I destined to marry a broody, uptight man? Dealing with one is enough for me.

I waste no time in telling him the rest of my story seeing the look of impatience by the inclination of his brow.

"You're wondering how I know of you, and well let's just say that my ancestors has a lot of history with the assassins." I state.

The next part might get me killed but hopefully he'll get over my lineage and work with me on this.

"I'll be honest here, you might not like the next part, but I'd rather get this out of the way and settle this like adults".

I break eye contact for the first time looking away for a moment, weighing my options once more before making a decision. A sigh escapes my lips after a moment of silence between us.

I've got no choice.

'God if you're up there looking down, if I die tonight please leave the gate open for me. Even if it's a small crack let it be enough for me to slip through. I really don't feel like hanging around after dying' I sent a silent prayer out.

Looking back at him once again, it seems that his gaze has never left my form, which pisses me off suddenly. I mean here I am about to spill a life or death secret to you and you have the nerve to keep staring at me while i'm squirming. I don't know how a look can pisss anyone off, but for me its easy to tick me off in any sense.

Like dude come on, can I have my face back?!

I use my irritation to say what I was almost afraid do.

"Before my family, or rather ancestors, joined the assassins cause, for a very long time they were Templar's. One was even the grand master at one point in time." I confess.

His eyes widen slightly at my declaration. Yeah he's in a room with a used to be Templar family, his greatest enemy.

Yep, I'm gonna die tonight.

I continued the tale, albet reluctantly after seeing his response to hearing about my bloodline. If I didn't I was sure that I would be stabbed with his hidden blade.

"My ancestors, both Templar and assassin alike, have kept many written diaries/literature on you and other assassins in your lineage. Despite the somewhat large information about you and your bloodline, they seemed to have only a few of my own. Perhaps it is because we entered in so late, or maybe it had to do with the fact that we used to be templars. Though I doubt the latter since even they have extensive knowledge of your feats." I trailed off a little, due to my continuous confusion as to why they had little to no knowledge on our own history.

Out of everything I knew of Altair and the others, the only kind of history concerning my ancestors were William of Orange, and Marietta Debue, an assassin who married into the family. Anyone else was briefly mentioned or forgotten completely. It was so strange, still is but I can't really worry about it now.

"Well long story short, I read all of the stories, and have paintings of you in the gallery which is how I knew who you were instantly. I was a bit skeptical at first but then I noticed your hand." I pointed out.

He looks at his hand, the one carrying the hidden blade, and stares at it in thought.

"You're missing a finger, just like in the tales and painting. There's no way anyone would have gone so far as to prove they are someone they aren't." I affirm.

Placing his armored clad hand back down he looks at me in interest, as if he's finally realizing something. For a moment nothing his said between us, and I wasn't about to break the silence this time. I wanted to know what he thought, how he felt about this whole ordeal. In this way we can solve this problem with ease and send him back home immediately.

Some of you are probably asking why I want him gone so quickly. Believe it or not it has nothing to do with the incident beforehand. I was a bit ticked off, but I can see why he went to great lengths. He's somewhere he shouldn't be, a time unlike his own so of course he'd be wary. Nor does it have anything to do with the whole timeline paradox theory. It has more to do with me just not wanting to have any kind of confrontation.

In other words I don't want to deal with the trouble of hiding him, or taking care of him.

True it's a bit far fetched to say that i'd be taking care of him when he can clearly look after himself, but at the same time it's not so difficult to believe. I mean think about, a man thousands of years after his time is placed in a future where there are more lights and noises than what he could handle. He doesn't know how things work here, nor what would be considered the social norm. He'd stick out like a sore thumb despite how descrete he can be. Oh, if your think why can't he just stay in the castle well there's one big wall standing in the way.

I'm not the queen yet, and as of now my father resides on the throne.

Even if I would ask him of it he'd deny me outright despite my reassurances on the matter. So in order for him to remain I'd have to keep him hidden until I become queen.

Six months from now.

Too long to even keep up with him so no way will I even try that. The sooner we can get him home the better it would be for all of us.

"...I am displaced….through time."His thick voice asks reluctantly.

I only nod in response. No words are needed at this point. I need him to understand his circumstance, and to quickly realize the need to get back home. With that we can get under way and figure out how he got here, never mind the why.

He stands up abruptly, and begins to pace back and forth in front of the sofa. His shadow dances erratically across the blue-orange hues walls as if they felt just a panicked as his right now.

I too decide to stand, not only out of concern but also with caution. His face is still guarded so I'm not sure what he's contemplating right now. At this point i'm not sure whether this was a good idea or not, but all I can do is trust my gut.

My small tiny, yet responsive gut.

"Look I get that you're upset, but pacing around won't solve anything".

He comes to a halt instantly glaring at me from the corner of his eyes. I glare right back at his threatening display. No way in hell am I taking his crap.

"Nor will glaring at me gonna change it either, so knock it off". I growled at him.

He falters a little at my response, but then ignores me in favor of pacing once more. I let out another resigned sigh for the third time this evening. What am I to do with this man?

Then a sudden realization hits me. I almost forgot to ask how he came to be here.

Instead of just keeping quiet I decided to ask anyway.

"Hey, since I practically answered almost every question you might of had for me I think it's my turn to question you." I concede.

He again stops pacing, and regards me with a look of annoyance that he doesn't bother to hide.

"You only answered one of my questions, not all". He retorts.

Is he trying to piss me off today, cause it's working as instantly as a bag of popcorn in a microwave.

I scoff at him with the same amount of irritation.

"I practically told you everything about me, and even how I knew of you. So yeah I'm pretty sure I answered all your questions."I argued.

"Talking about yourself, and giving away the location, and date does not imply answering my questions." he countered.

"It does when said person decides to choke an answer out of someone".

"Oh please, I hardly put any force into it, if I had I would have snapped your neck, then you would be dead". He mocked.

"You still choked a defenseless person and demanded answers from them!" I shout.

"I had only done so because I believed you to be a threat." he responded.

"Oh really? Then of course a harmless, innocent person like me would be a threat to an ogre like you!"

"Spare me of your insolence, he retorts. You are hardly innocent of anything."

"Oh so you would know?"

"Yes I would, even a blind man can see your horrendous behavior from a mile away." was his response.

"Your one to talk, since you clearly don't know how to treat anyone with manners!"

This time he scoffs at me with fevor.

"You should respect your betters. It is unbecoming of an seemingly 'innocent' woman of your stature." He mocks.

"Respect my?! Oh that's it you arrogant piece of…."

Our argument was cut off by the sounds of knocking coming from my door. Oh crap, I've got to hide this bastard before anyone sees him.

I motion him to hide and he listens for once before I opened the door.

"Hello….?" I Start.

"Down here Bell." A tiny voice replied.

Looking down to see who it was, I was startled to find that it was my little brother, Bente. He shouldn't be up at this hour even if it was a weekend.

"Bente? What's wrong honey buns?" I ask while bending down in a crouch in order to meet him face to face.

His little brown tufts of hair sticking out in place indicating that he had been in bed, green eyes bright yet exhausted. His Nemo Night shirt and pants in two different colors. He must have dressed himself again. Shaking my head from the thoughts I wait for his response, and he does so albet a bit shyly.

"...I couldn't sleep." He murmurs out.

"Well we can't have that now can we." I chuckled out.

"Wait for me in the hall, I'll be out in a minute". I tell him.

He nods and heads out into the main hall waiting for me.

As I closed the door behind I momentarily remember that I have an assassin to take care of.

Ugh. This is gonna be a long night.

 **And that's it for this chapter. I know you all probably wanted more, but trust and believe me when I say that it's about to start getting juicy! More interactions with Altair and Bella will occur, cause I do want them to get a feel for each other first and foremost. As For the other Assassins don't worry they're coming soon. Again thanks for ready and I can't wait to see you fro the next chapter!**


End file.
